Nebulosa
(antigamente) |status = Viva (versão original) Morta (versão alternativa de 2014) |filmes = Guardiões da Galáxia Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2 Vingadores: Guerra Infinita Vingadores: Ultimato |ator = Karen Gillan |imagem = Nebula-EndgameProfile.jpg}} Nebulosa é uma assassina lufomóide, filha adotiva do guerreiro intergaláctico Thanos e irmã adotiva de Gamora. Guardiões da Galáxia (filme) Como a mulher da mão direita de Ronan, o Acusador, durante sua busca e a de Thanos para recuperar o orbe, ela o ajudou a lutar contra os Guardiões da Galáxia durante a Batalha de Xandar. Fugindo da batalha depois de uma briga com Gamora, Nebulosa foi logo capturada pelo Soberano e devolvida aos Guardiões. Ela escapou e ajudou Taserface a liderar os outros Ravagers em um motim contra seu ex-líder Yondu Udonta antes de sair para encontrar e matar Gamora. Depois de perdoar e ajudar sua irmã ao lado dos Guardiões durante a Batalha do Planeta de Ego, ela partiu em um navio para perseguir uma missão de vingança contra Thanos. Nebulosa acabou sendo capturado por Thanos,Guardiões da Galáxia Vol.2 e usada como uma ferramenta de barganha para convencer Gamora a revelar a localização da Joia da Alma. Escapando e depois perseguindo Thanos para Titã, Nebulosa descobriu que Thanos havia matado Gamora e ajudado tanto os Guardiões, Doutor Estranho, Homem de Ferro e Homem-Aranha durante a Batalha de Titã. Apesar de seus esforços, eles não conseguiram impedir Thanos de obter as Joias do Infinito, que ele usou para acabar com metade da população do universo. Nebulosa estava entre aqueles que sobreviveram, mas foram deixados sozinhos no espaço enquanto partiam de Titã para a Terra com Stark em Benatar até serem encontrados pela Capitã Marvel, que trouxe o par para o Facilidade dos Novos Vingadores em Nova York. Agora na Terra, Nebulosa se juntou aos Vingadores, participando da emboscada em Thanos. Após o assassinato de Thanos nas mãos de Thor, ela passou os próximos cinco anos viajando pelo mundo com Rocket Raccoon sob o comando de Natasha Romanoff. Em 2023, ela se juntou a seus companheiros Vingadores no Assalto do Tempo, viajando para Morag em 2014 com a Máquina de Combate para recuperar a Joia do Poder, criando um cronograma alternativo no processo. No entanto, ela foi sequestrada e substituída por seu eu do passado alternativo, que assumiu seu lugar e voltou para o futuro. Juntando-se com a Gamora alternativa de 2014, Nebulosa matou seu eu passado e participou da Batalha da Terra. No rescaldo do sacrifício de Stark durante a batalha para usar as Joias do infinito para eliminar Thanos e aqueles leais a ele, Nebulosa compareceu ao seu funeral para homenageá-lo. Nebulosa, juntamente com Thor e Rocket, deixaram os Vingadores e se juntaram novamente aos Guardiões da Galáxia. Biografia Vida Pregressa Treinada por Thanos Quando criança, Thanos invadiu o planeta natal de Nebulosa, matando toda a sua família, mas levando-a para treiná-la como guerreira impiedosa dedicada ao seu serviço. Enquanto Nebulosa desprezava muito seus outros irmãos adotivos, ela criou um vínculo genuíno com Gamora a ponto de começarem a se considerar verdadeiramente como irmãs. Ao longo de sua infância, Nebulosa foi treinada para ser uma assassina da classe Galaxy sob a tutela de Ronan, o Acusador. Nebulosa costumava treinar ao lado de Gamora e Korath. Thanos regularmente teve Nebulosa spar com Gamora para testar seus pontos fortes com Gamora ganhar todos os jogos. Toda vez que Nebulosa perdia, Thanos a atualizava para tentar torná-la igual a Gamora. Nebulosa ficou ressentida com Gamora por nunca deixá-la ganhar fazendo Thanos torturá-la. Um cenário de treinamento no mundo arbóreo de Dervani viu Nebulosa e Gamora colocados uns contra os outros em uma competição para recuperar um dado de dados para Ronan. As garotas brigaram na superfície, levando Gamora a atirar Nebulosa de um penhasco, ferindo-a gravemente e exigindo múltiplas substituições cibernéticas para ela viver. Ao atingir a idade adulta, Nebulosa e Gamora serviram a Thanos sob o comando de Korath. Em uma missão para localizar o orbe em Praxius IX, dentro de um dos Túmulos das Nuvens de Praxius, Nebulosa entrou sem esperar por Gamora e caiu em uma armadilha. Enredada por uma impenetrável Rede de Energia de Espinhos de Laser, Nebulosa enc ontrou-se à mercê dos habitantes e precisou ser resgatada por Gamora. Para nunca tolerar o fracasso, Thanos ordenou que Gamora deixasse Nebulosa para trás, com apenas uma lâmina afi ada para se libertar. Nebulosa foi forçada a amputar o próprio braço para escapar da rede. Busca pelo Orbe Seguindo As Ordens de Ronan Thanos emprestou Nebulosa e Gamora para Ronan, o Acusador, que fez um acordo para recuperar o orbe para Thanos, assim ele, por sua vez, destruiria Xandar. Quando Korath relatou que ele não conseguiu recuperar o orbe em Morag, graças à intervenção do Senhor das Estrelas, Nebulosa foi encarregada de recuperar o orbe do Senhor das Estrelas. Nebulosa disse a ele que seria uma honra, mas Gamora insistiu que ela seguisse Quill como conhecia Xandar. Ronan concordou e Gamora foi para a missão. ]]Quando eles saíram da reunião, Nebulosa confrontou Gamora e eles tiveram uma breve discussão onde eles tentaram quebrar os dedos um do outro. Nebulosa acusou sua irmã agora de se tornar a favorita de Ronan e eles discutiram sobre quem era o assassino superior. Quando Nebulosa mencionou que os gritos de suas vítimas podiam ser ouvidos através da galáxia, Gamora respondeu que era porque ela demorou muito para matá-los antes de se afastar da Nebulosa. Quando Ronan e Nebulosa receberam notícias de que Gamora os havia traído apenas para serem enviados ao Kyln com o orbe. O Outro exigiu que viajassem ao Santuário para discutir isso com Thanos. Lá, Nebulosa consertou seu braço cibernético enquanto Ronan discutia com O Outro, foi quando Ronan estalou seu pescoço. Thanos respondeu ameaçando Ronan se ele falhasse novamente. Quando saíram, Nebulosa garantiu a Ronan que ele não iria ganhar uma briga com o pai dela. ]]Quando chegaram ao Kyln, descobriram que Gamora já havia escapado com o orbe, com a ajuda do Senhor das Estrelas e outros. Os soldados de Ronan assumiram a prisão e Nebulosa torturou uma Guarda Nova para coletar mais informações. Ela recebeu uma mensagem em sua cibernética de que o Tropa Nova estava a caminho para defender a prisão. Quando estavam saindo, Ronan ordenou que Nebulosa enviasse seu Necrocraft através da galáxia para começar a busca por Gamora e limpar a prisão, matando todos os guardas e prisioneiros. Escaramuça de Knowhere com Ronan ]] Seguindo as ordens de Ronan, o Acusador, Nebulosa e Korath continuaram sua busca pelo orbe através da galáxia a bordo do Dark Aster, até que receberam uma mensagem de Drax, o Destruidor, dizendo-lhes que estava em Knowhere, onde foram recuperá-lo. Ao chegar a bordo do Necrocraft e do seu exército de Sakaarans, eles foram vistos por Gamora e seu novo time, que escaparam para um Pod Minerador enquanto Nebulosa perseguia seu pequeno exército. ]] Enquanto Ronan começou a lutar com Drax, cuja esposa e filha haviam sido mortas pelos Kree, Nebulosa liderou um esquadrão de soldados em caças para perseguir Gamora através de Conhecimento, enquanto lutava contra o Senhor das Estrelas e Rocket Raccoon que defendia seu aliado. Eventualmente, Gamora foi forçada a ir para o espaço profundo que desligou seu casulo. Nebulosa destruiu seu navio, apesar de suas súplicas, e deixando-a para morrer no espaço e recuperou o Orbe para seu mestre Ronan. ]] Tanto Nebulosa quanto Korath, o Perseguidor, estavam presentes quando Ronan, o Acusador, contou a Thanos que estava ciente da natureza do Orbe como uma das Joias do Infinito. Ronan destruiu o Orbe e aproveitou seu poder, tornando-se o ser mais poderoso do universo. Ronan disse a Thanos que ele destruiria Xandar e então encontraria e destruiria o Titan Mad. Nebulosa ofereceu sua lealdade total a Ronan se ele tivesse sucesso, jurando ajudá-lo a destruir mil planetas. Batalha de Xandar ]] Quando chegaram a Xandar, uma frota de Devastadores liderada por Yondu Udonta e o Senhor das Estrelas engajou-os. A frota disparou uma mancha de chamas para disfarçar seus movimentos, mas Nebulosa viu que eles haviam mergulhado sob o navio e ordenou a todos os seus combatentes que destruíssem os navios. Uma vez que eles receberam a notícia de que o lado do navio tinha sido violado, Nebulosa tentou convencer Ronan, o acusador a retaliar, mas ele se recusou, afirmando que seu foco era pousar na superfície do planeta para que ele pudesse finalmente destruí-lo. ]] Decidindo resolver os problemas com suas próprias mãos, Nebulosa levou um esquadrão de soldados com ela para atacar os atacantes antes de fechar a porta, trancando o Ronan. Quando o Senhor das Estrelas, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon e Drax romperam o navio, Nebulosa os confrontou. Quando Nebulosa começou a insultar sua antiga irmã, ela foi silenciada quando Drax atirou nela com um foguete, fazendo-a voar para trás e danificar seu corpo enquanto permitia que os Guardiões continuassem em sua missão. Duelo contra a Gamora ]] ]] O tiro disparado por Drax, o Destruidor, fez com que o corpo inteiro de Nebulosa fosse danificado, mas seus implantes cibernéticos ajudaram a consertá-lo em instantes, torcendo o braço e a mandíbula de volta ao lugar. Depois que ela foi consertada, Nebulosa começou a lutar contra Gamora, usando seus cassetetes eletrificados contra o Godslayer de Gamora. Durante a luta entre eles, o lado do navio foi subitamente dilacerado por uma explosão quando a Batalha de Xandar entre o Clã Destruidor Yondu e os Sakaarans continuou. Durante a luta, Gamora tentou abrir uma porta blindada para ajudar os Guardiões da Galáxia, no entanto, Nebulosa fez tudo o que pôde para atrasar essa ação. Eventualmente, Nebulosa conseguiu ganhar a vantagem, desarmando Gamora e, em seguida, usando seus bastões para eletrocutar Gamora, quase matando-a. No entanto, Gamora recuperou sua força e a derrubou do buraco no Aster Negro, deixando Nebulosa pendurada na borda do buraco. ]] Enquanto Nebulosa pendia centenas de metros acima da superfície de Xandar, com a mão presa em um pico, Gamora tentou convencê-la a lutar contra Ronan, o acusador, alegando que Ronan era louco. Mas Nebulosa recusou, citando que ambos eram loucos e cortaram sua mão cibernética. No entanto, em vez de cair do céu para a morte, ela pousou em cima do M-ship de um Devastador. Nebulosa então jogou o piloto para fora e assumiu o controle do navio antes de voar para longe da batalha. Encontrando Aceitação Capturada pelo Soberano ]] Algum tempo depois, Nebulosa foi presa por Ayesha e o soberano por tentar roubar baterias Anulax caras. Seis meses após a Batalha de Xandar, os Guardiões da Galáxia assumiram a custódia dela para entregar a Tropa Nova. Enquanto o piloto de milícia pilotava, Nebulosa foi algemada dentro do navio e exigiu que comida fosse ignorada pelos Guardiões. .]] Enquanto ainda estava trancada, Nebulosa continuou a zombar de Gamora por se juntar aos Guardiões antes de exigir que ela fosse alimentada com algumas frutas, que Gamora se recusou a dar, alegando que a fruta ainda não estava madura o suficiente. Quando a frota soberana atacou depois que Rocket Raccoon roubou as baterias, Nebulosa foi quase sugada do navio, mas escapou de suas restrições. Suas mãos permaneciam algemadas e ela exigiu ser libertada depois que eles caíram em Berhert para lutar contra quem estava na nave não identificada, com Nebulosa sobrevivendo ao acidente com os outros. Lidando com Taserface Nebulosa testemunhou a revelação de Ego de que ele era o pai do Senhor das Estrelas. No dia seguinte ela foi deixada no Milano com Rocket Raccoon e Groot enquanto Gamora, Quill e Drax the Destroyer foram com Ego e Mantis. Quando Yondu Udonta e os Ravagers atacaram o Milano, ela conseguiu persuadir Groot a soltá-la antes de atirar na nadadeira de Yondu e depois disparar Rocket no peito. ]] Ela foi levada a bordo do navio de Yondu testemunhando o motim liderado por Taserface antes de exigir que dez por cento da recompensa que Ayesha tinha colocado sobre os Guardiões da Galáxia, bem como "algumas outras coisas". Nebulosa foi dada uma nova mão cibernética por Kraglin Obfonteri, bem como um M-navio. Ela informou-o de sua criação com Thanos e como ele a tinha "atualizado" toda vez que ela perdeu uma partida de disputa para Gamora. Nebulosa explicou que depois que ela matou Gamora ela usaria seus dez por cento para comprar todos os navios que ela pudesse matar Thanos. Lutando com Gamora em um M-navio]] Nebulosa voou para o Planeta Ego e começou a atirar em Gamora perseguindo-a em cavernas antes de ser presa quando seu M-navio se preparou para explodir. Ela foi resgatada por sua irmã, mas, em vez de ser grata, atacou sua irmã, mas não conseguiu matá-la. A dupla formou uma aliança inquieta depois que Nebulososa revelou sua raiva pela atitude de Gamora durante sua criação. Eles então caminharam pelas cavernas e descobriram uma grande pilha de ossos. Batalha do Planeta Ego ]] Nebulosa e Gamora correram para o palácio e confrontaram Mantis, que concordou em ajudá-los. Junto com Drax, o Destruidor, eles invadiram o salão principal para encontrar Ego atacando o Senhor das Estrelas antes que um navio pilotado por Yondu Udonta e Rocket Raccoon o esmagasse. Nebulosa concordou em ajudar, pois os Guardiões eram a única saída dela do Ego. ]] Durante a Batalha no Planeta do Ego, ela ligou o navio ao seu braço cibernético para fornecer energia aos lasers que a eletrocutaram e lhe causaram grande dor, mas destruíram a frota do Soberano no processo. Quando o navio foi destruído, ela se juntou aos Guardiões da Galáxia no coração do planeta para continuar a luta. Quando Ego atacou, Nebulosa salvou Gamora de cair para a morte com as irmãs subindo de volta para a luta antes de serem presas e sufocadas em matéria orgânica. Quando o Senhor das Estrelas assumiu o controle, ambos foram libertados, o que lhes permitiu alcançar o navio pilotado por Kraglin Obfonteri. Reconciliando-se com Gamora antes de sair]] Nebulosa preparada para sair durante o funeral de Yondu Udonta. Apesar das tentativas de Gamora de persuadi-la a se juntar a eles, ela preferiu sair e tentar matar Thanos e evitar que as filhas de outras pessoas compartilhassem o mesmo destino que ela sofreu. As duas irmãs se abraçaram antes da partida de Nebulosa. Guerra Infinita Vingança Fútil ]] Nos anos que se seguiram à batalha contra o Ego, Nebulosa tentou matar Thanos ao entrar no Santuário II. Ela quase conseguiu, mas foi pega por seu ex-mestre e colocada em uma câmara de tortura, onde suas partes cibernéticas foram separadas de seu corpo, causando imensa dor. Quando Thanos capturou Gamora depois que ela tentou detê-lo em Knowhere, ele a levou para Nebulosa para forçá-la a revelar a localização da Joia da Alma. ]] Thanos começou a torturar Nebulosa novamente, arrancando as partes cibernéticas de seu corpo usando a Manopla do Infinito, na tentativa de obter as informações da Gamora. Gamora a princípio resistiu, alegando que ela não sabia a localização da Joia da Alma. Thanos, que sabia que Gamora estava mentindo, tocou um clipe da memória de Nebulosa usando um projetor em suas partes cibernéticas. O clipe mostrava Gamora tendo uma conversa com Nebulosa, na qual Gamora afirmou que encontrou o mapa para a Joia da Alma, mas decidiu queimá-lo para evitar que Thanos o encontrasse. Depois de comentar sobre o quão pobre um mentiroso era Gamora, Thanos começou a torturar impiedosamente e novamente Nebulosa, até que Gamora cedeu e disse a Thanos a localização da Joia da Alma: Vormir. Quando Thanos e Gamora saíram, um de seus capangas começou a montar a Nebulosa novamente. Aproveitando uma oportunidade rápida, ela matou o capanga e fez uma fuga rápida de seu cativeiro. Nebulosa contatou Mantis, pedindo a ela e ao resto dos Guardiões da Galáxia para encontrá-la em Titã, sabendo que os membros da Ordem Negra de Thanos iriam encontrá-lo lá assim que encontrassem a Joia do Tempo e a Joia da Mente. Entrando em um Necrocraft, ela voou para Titã com o desejo de decretar seu plano para matar Thanos. Batalha em Titã ]] Quando ela chegou em Titã, os Guardiões da Galáxia estavam lutando ao lado de Homem de Ferro, Homem-Aranha e Doutor Estranho em uma batalha com Thanos. A nebulosa bateu o Necrocraft em Thanos, depois saiu da espaçonave e o atacou com uma equipe eletrificada. Ela furiosamente disse a ele que ele deveria tê-la matado, ao que Thanos friamente observou que teria sido um desperdício de partes. Enquanto ela continuava a lutar contra ele, Nebulosa exigiu saber onde Gamora estava. ]]Embora ela lutasse ferozmente, Nebulosa provaria ser páreo para Thanos e foi rapidamente jogado de volta em uma pilha de Joias. Eventualmente, os Guardiões e Vingadores então restringiram Thanos, com Mantis colocando-o em um estado passivo. O Senhor das Estrelas então perguntou a Thanos onde Gamora estava. Nebulosa se levantou e se aproximou de seu pai contido, cujos pensamentos e consciência foram pacificados por Mantis. ]] Enquanto o Senhor das Estrelas perguntava sobre o paradeiro de Gamora, Thanos começou a chorar na frente de uma Nebulosa chocada, que deduziu que Gamora não retornara com Thanos de sua viagem a Vormir ao obter a Joia da Alma. Nebulosa informou isso ao Senhor das Estrelas, e Thanos confirmou que era verdade ao resmungar que ele tinha que matá-la. Atingido pela tristeza, o Senhor das Estrelas começou a atacar o rosto de Thanos com seu explosivo em estado de cega fúria, enfraquecendo Mantis em Thanos. ]]Apesar das tentativas do Homem de Ferro de manter o Senhor das Estrelas de volta, já era tarde demais; Thanos foi capaz de se libertar e dominar os Vingadores e Guardiões. Depois de escapar, Thanos atacou Drax, o Senhor das Estrelas e a Nebulosa com uma explosão de energia da Joia do Poder, deixando os três inconscientes. Thanos, em seguida, puxou pedaços da lua de Titã para baixo da órbita, causando uma chuva de meteoros para engolir o planeta. Nebulosa, Drax, Senhor das Estrelas e Mantis todos começaram a flutuar sem vida no ar devido à gravidade flutuante de Titã e ao intenso impacto dos meteoros. e Drax são ascendidos na atmosfera]]Nebulosa foi salva pelo Homem-Aranha, que também salvou o Senhor das Estrelas, Drax o Destruidor, e Mantis, aderindo-os a uma rocha flutuante com suas correias. Depois de vencer com sucesso Homem de Ferro e Doutor Estranho, Estranho deu a Thanos a Joia do Tempo para que ele poupasse a vida de Stark, dizendo que os Vingadores estavam agora no jogo final. Thanos então deixou Titã em busca da Joia Infinito final, a Joia da Mente, na Terra. Vitória de Thanos teve sucesso]] Enquanto ele estava na Terra, Thanos conseguiu com sucesso a Joia da Mente e, usando a Manopla Infinita completa, estalou os dedos, eliminando metade de toda a vida consciente no universo. A Nebulosa, tendo sobrevivido ao Estalo, assistiu severamente enquanto os Guardiões da Galáxia, assim como o Doutor Estranho, e o Homem-Aranha, pereceram e se transformaram em cinzas como resultado da vitória de Thanos. Nebulosa disse a Tony Stark que Thanos tinha sucesso em sua missão, com visível desespero em seu rosto. Ela então se sentou no chão enquanto lamentava a morte de Gamora e a vitória de Thanos. Com seu próprio navio danificado, ela se juntou a Stark no comando do Benatar para deixar Titã. Consequência Presos no Espaço ]] As células de combustível do Benatar foram danificadas durante a Batalha de Titã, forçando Tony Stark e Nebulosa a trabalharem juntos para consertá-lo. Depois de conseguir consertar o navio, Stark estabeleceu um curso para a Terra. No entanto, o navio só possuía quarenta e oito horas de combustível, deixando o par encalhado no espaço profundo. Ao longo de vinte e quatro dias, eles se uniram e desenvolveram um relacionamento amigável, racionando sua comida e jogando jogos para passar o tempo, com Nebulosa providenciando assistência médica a Stark devido à facada que ele havia recebido de Thanos. Quase um mês depois, seu suprimento de oxigênio começou a se esgotar e Nebulosa e Stark estavam cientes de que eles provavelmente iriam morrer, foi quando a Capitã Marvel salva os dois. ]] Uma vez que eles desembarcaram no Facilidade dos Novos Vingadores, Nebulosa se reuniu com Rocket Raccoon e os outros Vingadores. O Rocket desanimado perguntou sobre o status dos outros Guardiões da Galáxia, e ela solenemente olha para baixo. Com a ajuda da Capitã Marvel, os Vingadores sobreviventes discutiram onde Thanos poderia estar, para que eles pudessem recuperar as Joias do Infinito e trazer todos de volta à existência. Nebulosa então informou seus novos aliados que ela sabia onde Thanos planejava ir depois do Estalo, e se juntou aos Vingadores em sua missão para Titã II. Emboscada em Thanos revisam a localização de Thanos.]] Quando chegaram a Titã II, a Capitã Marvel foi despachada para explorar a totalidade do planeta. Depois que ela concluiu que Thanos estava sozinho no exílio, os Vingadores se dirigiram para o lugar de descanso de Thanos, os Vingadores rapidamente contidos Thanos, cortando seu braço com o Manopla do Infinito e restringindo seus movimentos. Rocket, que Nebulosa desenvolveu um vínculo com ambos tendo perdido a pequena família que tinham conseguido ganhar, então chutou o membro destacado de Thanos para descobrir que as Joias se foram. Thanos explicou que ele realmente destruiu as Joias antes de sua chegada para garantir que o Estalo permaneça permanente, mencionando que quase o matou ao fazer isso. viajando para o Titã II]] Muitos dos Vingadores estavam céticos sobre isso, mas Nebulosa disse que, enquanto Thanos era muitas coisas, um mentiroso não era um deles. Thanos confirma isso agradecendo a Nebulosa por apontar isso e admitir que ele estava errado em ser muito duro com ela. Isso enfureceu Thor em cortar a cabeça de Thanos em retaliação. Apesar de seu ódio em relação a Thanos e querendo que ele morresse, Nebulosa foi tocado por suas últimas palavras e chora por ele, fechando suas pálpebras por respeito. Ela e os outros Vingadores são forçados a aceitar as perdas que Thanos lhes causou pelo resto de suas vidas. Cinco Anos Depois ]] Nos cinco anos após o Estalo, a Nebulosa serviu como Vingadora sob o comando de Natasha Romanoff, ajudando a manter a paz. Ela retorna ao espaço com o Rocket Raccoon usando o Benatar e inspeciona um navio suspeito de vender armas. Durante uma conferência em holo, ela expressa sua frustração a Capitã Marvel por enviá-los para tal situação. No final da conferência, ela e Rocket voltam para patrulhar. e a localização da Joia da Alma]] Após o retorno de Scott Lang, ela e Rocket retornam à Terra após uma convocação dos Vingadores sobre um plano para desfazer o estalo de Thanos. No Facilidade dos Novos Vingadores, ela e Rocket entrevistaram os Vingadores sobre a Alma e Joias do Poder, respectivamente. Rocket detalha os eventos sobre o Senhor das Estrelas roubar a Joia do Poder de Morag e Nebulosa fornece as informações que ela pode sobre Vormir e seu isolamento de qualquer tráfego interestelar, tornando-a isolada do universo e também informou aos Vingadores que Vormir era o local do qual Thanos assassinou Gamora. Enquanto testavam o Terno Avançado de Tecnologia, a Nebulosa ajustou as funções internas enquanto Bruce Banner instruía James Rhodes e Lang sobre mecânica de viagem no tempo. Após um salto no tempo bem sucedido, ela junto com os Vingadores se preparam com seus ternos, e apontam para seus alvos, as Joias do Infinito no passado. Depois de reexaminar as informações sobre as Joias do Infinito em seus respectivos encontros, Banner, Tony Stark e Natasha Romanoff conseguiram reduzir três períodos em que cada Joia está alinhada com três equipes pequenas: 2012 com a Mente, o Espaço e as Joias do Tempo na Batalha, de Nova York e o Santuário de Nova York; 2013 com a Joia da Realidade ocupando Jane Foster em Asgard; 2014 com a Joia do Poder em Morag e a Joia da Alma em Vormir. Assalto no Tempo vai em sua missão]] Quando as equipes são designadas, a Nebulosa se junta a Máquina de Combate, Viúva Negra e Gavião Arqueiro para coletar a Joia do Poder e a Joia da Alma em 2014. criando uma linha de tempo alternativa no processo. Enquanto Viúva Negra e Gavião Arqueiro perambulavam por Vormir para recuperar a Joia da Alma, Nebulosa se uniu à Máquina de Combate para tomar a Joia do Poder antes que o Senhor das Estrelas pudesse se apossar dela. Enquanto Máquina de Combate revisava o plano, Nebulosa lembrou a ele que há outros procurando pelas Joias. ou seja, Thanos, Gamora e ela mesma; como Nebulosa ainda era uma fanática do grande plano de Thanos em 2014. se junta a seu pai em exterminar metade da população de um planeta desconhecido]] Em 2014. A Nebulosa é vista lutando contra soldados alienígenas, enquanto Thanos promove outra limpeza para metade da população. Ela é derrotada por uma granada perdida e resgatada de um soldado inimigo em 2014, Gamora, que estende a mão e é espancada. Perturbada por ser ajudada, Nebulosa exige uma explicação. Dando um passo à frente de Gamora, Nebulosa se curva diante de Thanos prometendo retornar com a Joia quando de repente sua Sinapse Sináptica falha e um holograma do Máquina de Combate aparece antes da reunião. Thanos, curioso, ordena que sua Nebulosa seja examinada por Ébano em seu navio. do campo de força]] Entrando no templo, Nebulosa e Máquina de Combate observaram o Senhor das Estrelas de 2014 dançando com seu Walkman, comentando sobre ele ser um idiota. O Máquina de Combate dá um soco no Senhor das Estrelas quando a Nebulosa rouba suas ferramentas de ladrão para entrar no santuário. O Máquina de Combate, tendo visto muitos filmes, hesitou em entrar, exortando Nebulosa a ter cuidado com as armadilhas. Ela alcançou o pedestal, contornando o campo de incineração e recuperando o Orbe. Como Máquina de Combate testemunha sua mão ciborgue em sua mecânica de base, ela observa como ela não costumava ser como ela é agora; um sentimento de ações da Máquina de Combate, após a batalha do aeroporto na Alemanha com a Guerra Civil dos Vingadores. Sincronizando suas bandas quânticas, Máquina de Combate ativou seu sinal de retorno, mas Nebulosa tem uma falha. ]] Conectando-se à rede, a Nebulosa original vê Ébano examinando a rede de memória da Nebulosa 2014, onde encontra uma conexão duplicada. Com suas memórias compartilhadas, Thanos viu seu futuro e aprendeu que ele consegue sua busca. Ébano, embora alegre para seu mestre, se prepara para matar Nebulosa por sua futura traição. Thanos, no entanto, sabe que sua filha neste momento é leal e planeja usá-la para obter uma vitória. Despertando de seu elo de memória, A Nebulosa original Horrorizada corre para avisar a Gavião Arqueiro e a Viúva Negra que Thanos de 2014 está ciente de seus planos. E como ela está tentando avisá-los que o Santuário II desce em Morag e rastreia seu ônibus. Sequestro da Nebulosa Como Nebulosa é capturada e interrogada por seu eu de 2014, a jovem se ofende com seu futuro eu por trair os objetivos de Thanos. Mas como a Nebulosa do futuro tenta falar de sentido para a Gamora de 2014, ela é derrubada por seu eu mais jovem. Ameaçando com uma faca, em vez de matar ou torturar sua encarnação futura, a Nebulosa de 2014 remove a blindagem superficial para equipar a si mesma, e entrega o dispositivo Thanos, A partícula Pym para transportar para o futuro. Com sua aparência externa idêntica ao seu futuro eu, equipado com o traje dos Vingadores, agindo como um amarra 2014, Nebulosa ativa o farol para saltar para 2023. é enviada para 2023]] Mas como os Vingadores estavam se recuperando da revelação de que Natasha Romanoff teve que se sacrificar pela Joia da Alma, a Nebulosa do passado teve que se fazer escassa sob o pretexto de deixá-los chorar. Enquanto os Vingadores chegam a um acordo, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner e Rocket Raccoon constroem sua própria Manopla do Infinito, e enquanto eles debatem sobre quem deve usá-la, a Nebulosa de 2014 ativa o Túnel Quântico para convocar o Santuário II, mas neste exato momento, Bruce Banner usa a Manopla Stark para desfazer o Estalo. Ao ver a destruição que Thanos estabelece para reivindicar a Manopla do Infinito, a Gamora de 2014 vai para a Nebulosa de 2023, perguntando-lhe sobre o futuro. Exigindo uma resposta, Gamora recebe uma verdade sincera: Nebulosa tinha tentado matá-la e seus futuros amigos repetidamente, mas era o amor fraternal genuíno de Gamora e conciliação que permitia que Nebulosa no futuro se tornasse alguém melhor, permitindo que os dois finalmente se tornassem verdadeiras irmãs. Processando a informação, a Gamora de 2014 estende a mão para a futura Nebulosa, que aceita a ajuda que ela mesma rejeitaria na arrogância. ]] Depois que o Facilidade dos Novos VIngadores é destruído, Nebulosa de 2014 é ordenada a encontrar a Manopla do Infinito totalmente montado enquanto Thanos espera pela batalha. Ela desce sob a instalação arruinada e encontra um fatigado Clint Barton que acabara de iludir e matar Outriders que o perseguiam. Clint, inconsciente de quem ela realmente é, entrega-lhe a Manopla totalmente pronto. Como a Nebulosa de 2014 contata Thanos, Clint percebe que ele foi enganado, mas ela segura uma pistola blaster nele. Foi pela chegada oportuna de Gamora de 2014 e Nebulosa de 2023, faz Clint entrar em uma postura defensiva. Enquanto a Nebulosa tenta incitar o seu eu mais jovem a depor os braços, observando a rede de memória compartilhada, a Nebulosa do passado não pode imaginar tal futuro com sua mentalidade de tempo presente. Gamora de 2014 se mostra para mostrar boa fé e apelar para sua irmã, mas é tudo em vão como a Nebulosa de 2014 pretende matá-la. Em reflexo, Nebulosa de 2023 dispara um tiro em sua duplicata através da região cardíaca, matando-a. Batalha da Terra ]] Depois de resgatar Gavião Arqueiro e matar seu eu passado alternativo, Nebulosa confirmou a Gamora de 2014 que ela se apaixonou pelo Senhor das Estrelas, o homem que ela acertou na virilha duas vezes depois de salvá-lo de um soldado Sakaaran. Nebulosa, em seguida, juntou-se a outros heróis em uma tentativa frustrada de devolver as Joias do Infinito ao passado antes que Thanos pudesse alcançá-las. Em última análise, sobrevivendo à batalha, Nebulosa lutou ao lado dos Guardiões da Galáxia e muitos dos seus aliados. ]] Através do auto-sacrifício de Tony Stark, Thanos e todo o seu exército foram mortos quando os Vingadores estalaram os dedos com todas as seis Joias do infinito anexadas a Manopla Nano. Enquanto Pepper Potts sofria com o cadáver de seu falecido marido, cada herói, incluindo Nebulosa, se curvou em respeito ao sacrifício de Stark. Equipe Remontada ]] Dias depois, eles solenemente lamentaram a perda de Tony Stark em sua cabana à beira do lago com Nebulosa e os outros Guardiões da Galáxia com a exceção de Gamora na assistênciaVingadores: Ultimato. Ela então se junta aos Guardiões no Benatar enquanto o Senhor das Estrelas reafirma seu papel como o líder da equipe, sugerindo que ele e seu novo membro da equipe,Thor, lutem por essa posição. Personalidade Como Gamora, Nebulosa desprezava muito seu pai, Thanos, por torturá-la e transformá-la em uma assassina cibernética. No entanto, apesar disso, ela sempre tentou, muitas vezes em vão, provar seu valor para seu pai. Nebulosa perdeu qualquer desejo de fazer isso depois de trair Thanos, e desde então prometeu matar seu pai adotivo, agora livre para expressar seu ódio por ele. Seu ódio por Thanos eclipsou qualquer medo que ela tinha dele, quando ela foi tão longe a ponto de se infiltrar no fortemente vigiado Sanctuary II apenas para tentar matar Thanos, que falhou miseravelmente e ela foi capturada e torturada mal por Thanos. Isso provavelmente agravou seu ódio por ele ainda mais e Nebulosa mais tarde imediatamente ficou furiosa e brutalmente atacou-o sem hesitação quando ele disse friamente que considerava que matá-la seria um "desperdício de partes". No entanto, como Gamora, parece que, como Thanos era a única figura paterna que conhecia durante a maior parte de sua vida, Nebulosa tinha algum sentimento em relação a ele, pois não parecia feliz quando Thor decapitou Thanos e até chorou. pouco. Nebulosa tinha muito pouca lealdade a uma causa quando rapidamente traí Thanos, uma vez que Ronan, o Acusador, aproveitou o poder da Power Stone, acreditando que ele poderia matar Thanos quando ele declarasse fazê-lo. No entanto, quando a Batalha de Xandar se tornou muito intensa para o seu gosto, ela rapidamente abandonou Ronan para escapar, apesar dos pedidos de sua irmã para que ela ajudasse os Guardiões da Galáxia, tornando-se um criminoso independente. A Nebulosa é também conhecida por ser altamente sádica, sendo até referida como a maior sádica na galáxia por Taserface e ela parece orgulhar-se da sua morte sádica dos seus alvos, com ela orgulhosamente dizendo a Gamora que "os gritos das minhas vítimas podem ser ouvido através da galáxia ", que Gamora respondeu em passos largos, dizendo que era porque Nebulosa, muitas vezes levou um longo tempo para matar seus inimigos, porque ela os torturou primeiro. Ao contrário de sua irmã que procura expiar seus crimes passados, mesmo depois que ela se redimiu, Nebulosa não mostra sinais visíveis de arrependimento por seus próprios crimes e estava perfeitamente disposta a assassinar alguém encarregado dela e de qualquer um que estivesse em seu próprio caminho. No entanto, ela disse que ajudaria o universo matando Thanos, indicando que após sua reconciliação com Gamora, ela não apenas viu a morte de Thanos como vingança, mas também para salvar outras crianças do sofrimento em suas mãos. Embora ela e Gamora tenham crescido para se importar genuinamente e desenvolver um vínculo forte, desde que Thanos considerou Gamora seus filhos favoritos e repetidas vitórias de Gamora sobre ela, o que fez com que ela fosse dolorosamente alterada ciberneticamente, Nebulosa tinha se ressentido com Gamora, tanto por nunca deixando-a ganhar e por ser a filha favorita de Thanos. No entanto, ela ainda gosta e se importa com ela, já que Nebulosa disse que não gostava e a odiava menos de todas as outras crianças de Thanos e ela não teve coragem de deixá-la ser capturada por Thanos e Ronan, como ela sabia que ou Ronan ou Thanos a torturariam primeiro antes de matá-la, fazendo-a acreditar genuinamente que quando ela destruiu seu navio e a deixou morrer no espaço, ela estava fazendo um favor a Gamora. No entanto, enquanto ela impiedosamente tentou matar sua irmã quando eles lutaram em Ego, mesmo desonestamente atacando Gamora apesar de Gamora salvá-la, quando Nebulosa finalmente teve a chance de matar sua irmã, ela não conseguiu fazê-lo e embora ela primeiro revelou que ela finalmente venceu Gamora, a falta de cuidado de Gamora sobre ela e advertindo-a por ainda continuar sua rivalidade fez com que ela revelasse furiosamente por que a odiava e isso fez com que se aquecessem, com Nebulosa finalmente perdoando Gamora, juntando forças com o Guardiões da Galáxia e salvá-la. Quando Nebulosa partiu de sua companhia, ela o fez em igualdade de condições, compartilhando um abraço com sua irmã antes de partir. Anos mais tarde, a relação de Nebulosa com Gamora e os Guardiões parece ter melhorado consideravelmente, pois ela confiou nos Guardiões o suficiente para dizer-lhes que a encontrassem em Titã para que eles pudessem lutar contra Thanos. Seu cuidado com Gamora foi mais notavelmente mostrado quando ela duelou furiosamente com Thanos, ela perguntou furiosamente onde Gamora estava. Ao perceber que Thanos havia sacrificado Gamora, Nebulosa estava visivelmente perturbada quando ela sugeriu isso e parecia mostrar alguma simpatia para com o Senhor das Estrelas, o namorado de Gamora, mostrando mais sensibilidade emocional, ao invés de dizer que Gamora tinha morrido, ela nunca disse abertamente e quase parecia chorar quando o Senhor das Estrelas, em negação da morte de Gamora, pediu a Thanos que lhe dissesse que ela estava mentindo. Ela mostrou um cuidado genuíno para os Guardiões, parecendo visivelmente perturbada quando eles deixaram de existir. Nebulosa também se une a Tony Stark enquanto eles consertam um navio e deixam Titã, com ela usando sua tecnologia para tratar as feridas de Tony antes que eles se infectem, e Tony reconhece em uma mensagem destinada a Pepper Potts que ela gostaria do ciborgue "apenas um pouco sádico". Ela também realizou muito carinho. Poderes e Habilidades Fisiologia Lufomoidal e Aprimoramentos Cibernéticos: A Nebulosa possui capacidades físicas naturais superiores a qualquer ser humano, que são aprimoradas por suas melhorias fisiológicas. * A Nebulosa tem níveis mais altos de força sobre-humana, muito maior que a de um ser humano. Ela conseguiu lançar um piloto de um M-navio para fora do veículo em pleno ar com facilidade e conseguiu dominar temporariamente Gamora depois que os dois sobreviveram a uma explosão. Ela também foi capaz de facilmente quebrar o pescoço de um soldado Chitauri com um braço, mesmo quando enfraquecida devido à prolongada tortura nas mãos de Thanos. Nebulosa foi capaz de balançar ligeiramente Thanos com um soco e vários ataques de bastão, embora Thanos logo ultrapassasse facilmente e a enviasse voando com um soco. * Durabilidade Sobre-Humana: A Nebulosa pode facilmente suportar múltiplas lesões, especialmente trauma de impacto, como quedas de grandes alturas. Enquanto seu corpo estava contorcido por ser atingido com o canhão de Drax, o Destruidor a queima-roupa, ela estava ilesa e seus implantes cibernéticos torceram seu corpo de volta ao lugar. Ela conseguiu pular em um M-ship de várias histórias sem suportar ferimentos e sobreviveu para estar dentro de um navio explodindo antes de pousar em seus pés várias histórias abaixo ilesas. Quando conectou seu braço mecânico ao navio para alimentar os feixes de energia do navio, ela foi eletrocutada e experimentou uma grande dor, mas de outra forma sobreviveu. Ela ainda conseguiu sobreviver a um poderoso golpe de Thanos e mais tarde uma onda de choque do Infinity Gauntlet. * Agilidade Sobre-Humana: A Nebulosa tem agilidade e coordenação maior que a de um ser humano, permitindo que ela acompanhe facilmente Gamora em uma luta e evite os ataques de sua irmã. * Fator de Cura Regenerativo: Os extensos implantes cibernéticos da Nebulosa permitem que ela se recupere rapidamente de ferimentos quase fatais, como quando seu corpo foi esmagado e mutilado quando resistiu a um golpe direto do canhão de Drax. Devido a seus implantes, ela foi capaz de remodelar seu corpo de volta à sua forma original, estalando os braços e a mandíbula de volta ao seu lugar normal. Nebulosa foi capaz de remodelar seu corpo após o impacto de uma explosão M-navio. * Emissão de Luz: Devido à sua extensa prótese visual cibernética, a Nebulosa é capaz de emitir grandes quantidades de energia luminosa de seus olhos. Isso permite que ela veja em locais com pouca luz. * Projeção de Imagem: O impulso sináptico embutido da nebulosa e os aprimoramentos visuais biônicos dão a ela a capacidade de reproduzir memórias passadas sob a forma de projeções de luz. Isso foi mostrado quando Thanos acessou o arquivo de memória de 2023 Nebulosa através de seu passado, como os dois estavam mentalmente ligados. * Geração de Explosão de Energia Concussiva: o braço cibernético da Nebulosa permite que ela dispare cargas de eletrochoque concussivas de sua mão em direção a seus inimigos ou sobre uma área alvo específica. Habilidades * Mestre Assassina: Desde criança, a Nebulosa tem treinado extensivamente como uma assassina em Thanos. Ela treinou com Gamora ao longo de sua infância, mas Nebulosa afirmou que ela não era tão habilidosa quanto sua irmã. Apesar disso, Nebulosa era habilidoso o suficiente para que até mesmo Thanos comentasse que Nebulosa quase o matou depois de entrar em sua espaçonave. * Combatente Especialista: Como um assassino altamente treinado de Thanos, a Nebulosa é realizada em combate armado e desarmado. A habilidade da nebulosa em combate permitiu-lhe competir com "a mulher mais mortal da galáxia", Gamora, por um período prolongado de tempo e até conseguiu derrotá-la quando ambos foram feridos após escapar de uma explosão, embora devesse ser notado que Gamora estava enfraquecida mais do que Nebulosa era devido à cibernética mais extensa da Nebulosa e ao fato de que Gamora não estava lutando para matar, mas estava tentando raciocinar com Nebulosa; assim, ela estava se segurando. Sua demonstração de habilidade mais impressionante foi vista quando ela lutou brevemente contra Thanos individualmente; embora ela não tenha sido páreo para seu pai mais forte e mais experiente, Nebulosa ainda era capaz de se sair melhor do que Drax, o Destruidor, assim como Doutor Strange, capaz de pressionar brevemente e acertar dois golpes em Thanos, enquanto Drax e Strange tinham dificuldade em lutar. Thanos, mesmo com um algodão de pala, dificultava a visão de Thanos e não conseguiu um único sucesso na ocasião, embora Thanos tenha sido brevemente distraída por suas menções a Gamora e logo a derrubasse. * Mestrado Pessoal: Nebulosa é altamente qualificada no uso de paus e bastões, seus bastões elétricos retráteis sendo sua arma preferida. Usando sua equipe, ela foi capaz de lutar com Gamora usando sua espada e até conseguiu desarmá-la. Mais tarde, ela foi capaz de forçar brevemente Thanos à defensiva e acertar alguns golpes até que ela fosse derrotada facilmente. * Piloto Especialista: Nebulosa é um piloto altamente treinado, com Gamora reconhecendo-a como sendo melhor e mais experiente em pilotagem do que ela, capaz de voar facilmente um Necrocraft e um M-ship com grande eficiência. Durante o conflito em Knowhere, Nebulosa foi capaz de manobrar em torno do pod de mineração de Gamora com facilidade e, eventualmente, atirar em seu navio para baixo. * Especialista Marksman: Nebulosa é proficiente em sharpshooting. Durante o ataque a Berhert, Nebulosa foi capaz de disparar com precisão o controlador Yaka Arrow de Yondu Udonta antes de incapacitar Rocket Raccoon. * Intelecto Genial: Devido ao seu impulso sináptico, a Nebulosa possui a capacidade de processar rapidamente grandes quantidades de informação. Nebulosa também possui um vasto conhecimento sobre como funciona a viagem no tempo, exibido por suas anotações sobre como mudar o passado não afeta o futuro de alguém. Equipamento Fato Técnico Avançado: Este fato foi concebido para viajar em tempo através do Quantum Realm em segurança. É um fato branco, vermelho e preto que se materializa à volta das roupas normais do utilizador, conseguindo ser convocado quando é necessário viajar no tempo novamente e desaparecer quando não estiver mais em uso. Ele tem adaptabilidade de deslocamento de tamanho até níveis subatômicos e um dispositivo de pulso que permite o deslocamento através do tempo e do espaço. Aprimoramentos Cibernéticos Em seus primeiros anos sob as asas de Thanos, Nebulosa recebeu várias atualizações que lhe permitiram obter extensas propriedades cibernéticas e características corporais. * Braço Cibernético: A Nebulosa possui um braço de metal cibernético após sua fuga de uma Rede de Energia de Espinho de Laser dentro dos Túmulos de Nuvens de Praxius. O braço da nebulosa contém muitos componentes internos, como um e um chicote de contato que serve como um gancho que ela usou ao se infiltrar em Praxius IX. O braço também é capaz de agir como um gerador de eletricidade, como era usado para acionar o navio Ravagers, que ela e Yondu Udonta estavam, para eliminar os múltiplos navios soberanos. Sua mão é projetada para imitar a aparência da carne, mas é capaz de invadir sistemas de computador, demonstrada por uma versão da nebulosa do tempo de 2014. No entanto, depois de perder a mão esquerda em Guardiões da Galáxia, a Nebulosa a substitui por outra. mão cibernética que não imita a aparência da carne. A fim de obter o Orbe, Nebulosa teve que danificar seu braço para retirá-lo da barreira de energia que o encerrava. * Garras de Tempersteel: A Nebulosa possui dois conjuntos de garras retráteis, uma em cada mão, que ela pode ativar para segurar em superfícies para ajudá-la quando estiver subindo. * Implante de Regeneração: A Nebulosa possui um implante de regeneração que está situado dentro de seu corpo. Este implante permite que ela se recupere rapidamente de ferimentos e ferimentos quase fatais, além de permitir que ela remodele seu corpo de volta à sua forma original. * Comunicador cibernético: A nebulosa tem um comunicador de mensagem cibernética em seu cérebro, que ela usou para alertar os Sakaarans que Gamora tinha o Orbe, e confrontá-lo diretamente logo em seguida. A Nebulosa também costumava alertar Thanos de que ela estava de posse do Nano Gauntlet durante o ataque à instalação New Avengers. * Prótese Visual: Durante a educação de Nebulosa com Thanos, seu pai tirou o olho da cabeça como conseqüência de perder uma batalha contra Gamora. Thanos substituiu seu olho esquerdo por um biônico, esse olho biônico permite que ela crie projeções de um evento específico. * Synaptic Drive: Uma das cibernéticas da Nebulosa inclui um implante neuro-sináptico localizado ao lado de sua cabeça e também faz parte de seu cérebro. É capaz de gravar memórias e reproduzir arquivos de memória de eventos passados. Uma falha pode ocorrer se as unidades Synaptic de diferentes linhas de tempo estiverem localizadas no mesmo tempo, com mau funcionamento e concedendo às unidades acesso aos registros da outra. Armas A arma de escolha da Nebulosa são armas de eletrochoque semelhantes a bastões que podem ser combinadas para formar uma equipe de eletrochoque mais longa que pode gerar poderosas quantidades de energia elétrica. Também poderia ser lançada e retornar magneticamente ao seu braço cibernético, demonstrado por sua breve batalha com Thanos. * Blaster Elétrico: A arma alternativa da Nebulosa é um blaster que pode disparar rajadas de eletricidade para eletrocutar e atordoar seus alvos, deixando-os inconscientes. Ela usou isso em Rocket Raccoon e Yondu Udonta para escapar de Berhert. * Adaga de Energia da Nebulosa: Durante o Seqüestro da Nebulosa, 2014 Nebulosa possuía uma adaga que era capaz de liberar a energia da luz azul e a usou para remover o capacete laranja da face de seu futuro eu. Veículos * Dark Aster: Durante seu tempo trabalhando com Ronan the Accuser, Nebulosa era um passageiro em seu navio. Ela e todos os outros no navio o usaram para transporte durante a campanha de vingança de Ronan. Mais tarde, ela abandonou o navio durante a Batalha de Xandar. * M-ship: Depois de ser derrotado em combate por Gamora durante a Batalha de Xandar, a Nebulosa ficou pendurada centenas de metros acima da superfície de Xandar, com a mão presa em um pico no lado de fora do Dark Aster. Gamora tentou argumentar com Nebulosa, mas Nebulosa se recusou e cortou sua mão cibernética. Em vez de cair do céu para a morte, ela pousou em cima do M-ship de um Devastador. Nebulosa então jogou o piloto para fora e assumiu o controle do navio antes de voar para longe da batalha. Mais tarde, ela usaria outro M-ship para voar para Ego para tentar matar Gamora, ela bateu o navio durante sua luta com Gamora. * Milano: Nebulosa foi mantida prisioneira no Milano após ser capturada pelos Guardiões da Galáxia antes de cair em Berhert. * Santuário II: Nebulosa entrou a bordo deste navio para matar Thanos. Ela quase conseguiu, mas falhou e foi capturada. Quando Thanos capturou Gamora, ele a levou para Nebulosa para forçá-la a revelar a localização da Joia da Alma. Thanos começou a torturar Nebulosa e Gamora disse a Thanos onde ele poderia encontrar a Joia para parar o sofrimento de sua irmã. Depois que Thanos e Gamora saíram, Nebulosa escapou depois de matar um capanga Chitauri e roubar um Necrocraft. * Necrocraft: Depois de escapar do cativeiro no Santuário II, Nebulosa roubou um Necrocraft e usou-o para ir a Titã e derrubou o navio em Thanos na tentativa de matá-lo, interrompendo sua batalha com os Vingadores e Guardiões, embora Thanos não estivesse ferido. * Benatar: Após a batalha de Titã, a Nebulosa e o Homem de Ferro consertaram a nave do Senhor das Estrelas e deixaram o planeta. Ele iria quebrar depois de 24 dias de viagem, mas, eventualmente, eles foram resgatados no espaço profundo pelo Capitão Marvel, que os entregou à Terra. Nebulosa também montaria o Benatar para participar da emboscada em Thanos. Relationships Aparições Familia *A'Lars - Avô adotivo *Thanos † - Pai Adotivo e Tentativa de Vitima *Ordem Negra **Fauce de Ébano † - Irmão adotivo **Estrela Negra † - Irmão adotivo **Próxima Meia-Noite † - Irmão adotivo **Corvus Glaive † - Irmão adotivo *Gamora - Irmã adotiva, Antigamente tentativa de vitima e parceira Aliados *Ronan, o Acusador † *Korath, o Perseguidor † *O Outro † *Sakaarans *Clã Yondu Ravager - Inimigos de Antigamente **Taserface † **Kraglin Obfonteri **Gef † **Halfnut † **Retch † **Brahl † **Scrote † **Narblik † *Guardiões da Galáxia - Antigos Inimigos, Parceiros e Amigos **Senhor das Estrelas **Drax, o Destruidor **Groot **Rocket Raccoon **Mantis **Yondu Udonta † **Thor *Vingadores - Antigamente Parceiros **Capitão América - Antigamente Líder **Homem de Ferro † - Amigo **Homem-Aranha - Salvador **Hulk **Viúva Negra † **Gavião Arqueiro **Máquina de Combate - Amigo **Capitã Marvel - Salvadora **Homem-Formiga **Falcão **Feiticeira Escarlate *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Doutor Estranho **Wong *Pepper Potts *Golden Tribe **Pantera Negra **Shuri *Dora Milaje **Okoye - Antigamente Parceiro *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Soldado Invernal *Valquiria *Aragorn *Vespa *Korg *Miek *Einherjar *Howard, o Pato Inimigos *Tropa Nova *Sovereign **Ayesha **Zylak *Ego † - Attempted Killer *Chitauri *Chitauri (time-traveled version from 2014) **Leviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) **Chitauri Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) *Outriders (time-traveled version from 2014) *Sakaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) Versão da Linha do Tempo Alternativa *Vingadores **Capitão América (Steve Rogers) **Homem de Ferro † **Thor **Hulk **Homem-Formiga **Gavião Arqueiro - Tentativa de Vitima **Máquina de Combate **Rocket Raccoon Referências Links externos * * Categoria:Lufomóides Categoria:Ciborgues Categoria:Olhos Castanhos Categoria:Usuários da Partículas Pym Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Careca Categoria:Personagens de Vingadores: Ultimato Categoria:Personagens de Vingadores: Guerra Infinita Categoria:Personagens de Guardiões da Galáxia (filme) Categoria:Personagens de Guardiões da Galáxia 2 Categoria:Mulheres